Ohio Department of Agriculture MFRPS Bridge FY17 Project Summary/Abstract The overall goal of the Ohio Department of Agriculture, Division of Food Safety (ODA FS) is to achieve and maintain conformance with the most current version of the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS), which are intended to enhance food safety by establishing a uniform basis for measuring and improving the performance of manufactured food regulatory programs in the United States and help Federal and State programs better direct their regulatory activities at reducing foodborne illness hazards in plants that manufacture, process, pack, or hold foods. The participation of ODA FS in the new MFRPS Conformance Agreement (colloquially known as the MFRPS Bridge) will assist the program as it continues to develop and maintain best practices for a high-quality regulatory program. As a Standard Enhancement Project (SEP), ODA FS plans to develop and deliver a training course for those in the industry of manufactured food facilities that covers good manufacturing practices and the application of 21 CFR 110 and 117. In addition, upon reaching conformance with the MFRPS, ODA FS has intentions of implementing a Food Protection Task Force (FPTF) to further advance the efforts for a nationally integrated food safety system.